


For gods' sake, Ludwig

by Rococospade



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, Fan Characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rococospade/pseuds/Rococospade
Summary: "It's been 50 years since I've seen you, just let me have this."Gehrman handling things in the nightmare with Great Poise almost took a turn for the darkly comedic.(Simon is just like "You gonna... you gonna kill him? Uh...? Hey? Oh, I guess we're doing this now... uh... hmm.")
Relationships: Gehrman & Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	For gods' sake, Ludwig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fool me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201923) by [cloudycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudycats/pseuds/cloudycats). 




End file.
